


Attack of the Two-Dicked Time Traveller

by axelDANGERfrankenstein



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Futanari, Other, two dicks mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelDANGERfrankenstein/pseuds/axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has come to reap the sinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Two-Dicked Time Traveller

Kagome had just returned to the past for good after the jewel was destroyed. She was so glad to be back with Inuyasha, whom she loved dearly. But there was something she had to tell him before they could have sex and stuff.   
“Inuyasha, I must tell you my secret.”  
“What is it my love?!” Inuyasha asked curiously. He hadn’t known Kagome even had a secret! But nothing could make him love her less.  
“Behold!” Kagome said and lifted up her miniskirt. Inuyasha gasped.  
“What the hell?!”  
“I was born with a rare mutation that made me be born with two dicks!” (Author’s note: dat is twice as many dik as usual)  
“I didn’t even know that was possible!”  
“Now that everything’s out in the open, we can do it.” She caressed his doggy ears longingly. “I have waited a long time to put my 13 inch dick and my 11 inch dick in your supple anus at the same time.”  
“That is too much penis for one butt!” Inuyasha said and ran away in fear. Kagome ran after him with her dicks still hanging out. “Swiggity swooty!” she said.  
He tried going to friends’ houses and then living in a cave away from everyone but Kagome always found him.  
Finally Inuyasha moved to Switzerland and changed his name to Fred Goldstein so that she could never find him. He got a job in marketing and eventually married a swiss woman and had 2 adorable half european half dog demon babies.  
30 years later he was reading in his den when Kagome broke down the door with an axe.  
“How did you find me?!” Fred Goldstein asked.  
“Swiggity swooty.” She killed his family. “I’ve come for that booty.”  
She approached him slowly and menacingly with her dicks fully erect. He took tessaiga out and cut them off.  
“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Kagome screamed.  
“Yes! I am free!” Said Fred Goldstein.


End file.
